Das Leben ist voller Überraschungen
by Alraune
Summary: Es ist Weihnachen und ganz Hogwarts scheint im rosaroten Liebestaumel zu versinken, alle, bis auf einen einsamen Rotschopf... Da helfen nur Schach und eine Flasche Whiskey... Slash, Femslash aber ganz harmlos


Titel: Das Leben ist voller Überraschungen

Autor: Alraune

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, alle Figuren und Orte gehören der hochgeschätzten Joanne K. Rowling.

Warnung: Slash, Femslash (aber ganz harmlos)

Widmung: Für Hilde. Liebe Hilde, ich hoffe, dir gefällt die Story! Ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! )

Summary: Es ist Weihnachen und ganz Hogwarts scheint im rosaroten Liebestaumel zu versinken, alle, bis auf einen einsamen Rotschopf... Da helfen nur Schach und eine Flasche Whiskey...

A/N: Das ist eine Dialogue-Fic, also nicht wundern, wenn die Action etwas außen vor bleibt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! )

xXx

Weihnachtlich-kitschig weißer Schnee überzog das kalte Land, der Himmel war fahl und klar und der Hogwartssee war zugefroren. Auf der großen, hellen Fläche sauste eine ganze Kolonie Gnome mit Nikolausmützen hin und her, sie überschlugen sich bei waghalsigen Wendemanövern und bohrten sich nicht selten zentimetertief in dicke Schneehaufen.

Überall war Schnee: Sanft bedeckte er die Wiesen, färbte das Schloss schneeweiß und setzte den Türmen kalte Pudelmützen auf. Es war kalt und Eisblumen überzogen die Fenster und schmückten sie mit Weihnachtssternen. Hinter eben so einem Fenster saß Ron im Gryffindor-Schlafsaal und blies Trübsal (allerdings ohne Trompete).

Gelangweilt zündete er die Kerzen eines Adventskranzes mit dem Zauberstab an und blies sie nur drei Sekunden später wieder aus. Es war faszinierend, zuzusehen, wie die Flammen aufflackerten und sogleich wieder erloschen. Nach dem dritten Mal war es immer noch faszinierend. Nach dem fünften Mal auch noch. Nach dem siebenundvierzigsten Mal begann sein Zauberstab, heiß zu laufen und Funken zu sprühen und setzte seine Augenbrauen in Brand.

Ron fluchte herzhaft, eilte ins Bad und ließ sich dort Wasser über das Gesicht laufen. Anschließend blickte er in einen Spiegel, was ihn nicht gerade aufmunterte. Der Spiegel schien ziemlich amüsiert. "Du siehst erbärmlich aus, Junge", sagte er und zupfte die Haare von Rons Spiegelbild im zurecht. "Geh, zieh dich um und hab Spaß."

Missmutig grummelte Ron vor sich hin und ordnete seine Haare so, wie es der Spiegel ihm vormachte. "Warum das denn?"

"Es ist Weihnachten", sagte der Spiegel, als sei das eine Tatsache, die man schon mal vergessen, aber glücklicherweise von einem Spiegel daran erinnert werden konnte. "Selbst die Maulende Myrte feiert Weihnachten."

"Oh, wirklich?", fragte Ron mäßig interessiert.

"Ja, sie hat Tannenzweige in ihr Klo gehängt. Momentan singt sie Weihnachtslieder."

"Ah ja."

"Nun, ich bin sicher, du bist nicht so erbärmlich – obwohl ich mir gar nicht mehr so sicher bin, wenn ich dich näher betrachte, Junge – wie du aussiehst, also geh, schnapp dir ein paar Freunde und mach Party!"

Ron musste zugeben, dass es tatsächlich ziemlich erbärmlich war, sich so etwas von einem Spiegel sagen zu lassen. "Aber meine Freunde haben keine Zeit für mich. Und ich weiß auch gar nicht, wo sie sind."

"Ach, bestimmt haben sie Zeit für dich", sagte der Spiegel mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, zauberte ein Fläschchen mit Nagellack hervor und bereitete sich offensichtlich auf ein längeres psychologisches Therapiegespräch vor. "Weihnachten ist schließlich das Fest der Liebe und so, nicht wahr." Der Nagellack war pink, wie Ron mit Entsetzen feststellte.

"Ja, eben", stimmte er missmutig zu. "Allerdings ist es das Fest der erotischen Liebe und nicht der platonischen."

"Kennst du dich mit Fremdwörtern aus?", fragte der Spiegel. "Das Thema finde ich ja sehr, äh… komplecks. Und diefitziel. Ja."

Ron konnte die Rechtschreibfehler heraus_hören_. "Ähm, nein, eigentlich nicht so sehr. Ist mir zu kompliziert."

"Schon wieder so ein wunderbares Wort!", freute sich der Spiegel. "Aber jetzt geh, husch husch! Rock die Bude!"

Kopfschüttelnd verließ Ron das Badezimmer, während der Spiegel hinter ihm lauthals und schief ein Weihnachtslied sang. "Wie wisch juh äh märrie Krissmäß, wie wisch juh –"

Ron schlug die Tür zu und überlegte, ob der Spiegel nicht vielleicht doch Recht hatte. Auch wenn seine Freunde in den letzten Wochen tatsächlich nie Zeit gehabt hatten, hatten sie es heute vielleicht. Hoffnungsvoll polterte er die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, wich einigen herrenlos umherschwebenden Mistelzweigen aus und stiefelte zu Dean und Seamus hinüber, die gemeinsam am Feuer saßen.

Gerade wollte er den Mund aufmachen, um sie freundlich zu begrüßen, und sich zu ihnen setzen, da entdeckte er, dass er wohl nicht sehr willkommen wäre. Also eigentlich gar nicht. Wenn man es genau nahm, sogar weniger als willkommen. Denn die zwei waren gerade mit Dingen beschäftigt, die man normalerweise nur zu zweit tat, will sagen, sie knutschten wie die Blöden.

"'Ähm, ja, schöne Weihnachten, will euch ja nicht stören, Jungs, ne?", sagte Ron möglichst leise und schlich an ihnen vorbei, um den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen.

Dort wäre er jedoch beinahe in Neville reingerannt: Dieser stand im trauten Stelldichein mit Ginny vor dem Fenster mit gotischen Spitzbogen, umschloss ihre Hände sanft und küsste sie hingebungsvoll.

"Ähm, hi", sagte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

Neville winkte ihm mit dem kleinen Finger zu, Ginny murmelte "fröhliche Weihnachten, Bruderherz" und machte dann Anstalten, tiefere Regionen von Nevilles Körper erforschen zu wollen.

"Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch gestört habe, Leute…" Die zwei ignorierten ihn, als er trübselig weitertrabte. Aber… er hatte ja noch andere Freunde. Hermine zum Beispiel. Die saß sicher in der Bibliothek, vielleicht konnte er ihr ein paar Kekse anbieten und… na ja, eben eine kleine Feier veranstalten.

Tatsächlich, in der Bibliothek war Licht, das musste sie sein. Wer außer Hermine würde an Weihnachten schon in die Bibliothek gehen?

Nun, Hermine war in der Tat in der Bibliothek. Leider war sie nicht allein. Neben ihr auf dem Tisch saß Pansy Parkinson, die schwarzen Locken fielen ihr ins Gesicht und vermischten sich mit denen Hermines. Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen küssten sie sich hingebungsvoll. Beide blickten auf, sie mussten seine Schritte gehört haben.

"Äh… hallo, Hermine", sagte Ron vorsichtig und deutete ein schüchternes Lächeln an. "Hallo, Parkinson."

"Hi Ron", sagte Hermine und strahlte. "Frohe Weihnachten wünsche ich dir. Hast du mein Weihnachtsgeschenk schon gekriegt?"

"Was? Ja, hab ich. Danke." Ein Buch. Über Mode und Stil von Zauberern. Ron hatte ja den Verdacht, dass das ein subtiler Hinweis sein sollte, aber er war sich nicht sicher, denn er hatte Hermine letzten Monat öfter beim eifrigen Schmökern ihres eigenen Exemplars ("Mode und Stil für die trendige Hexe!") erwischt.

"Na, das ist ja wunderbar!" Hermine strahlte noch ein wenig mehr. "Tschüß dann und noch einen netten Abend!"

Rons Schultern sackten nach vorne. "Dir auch", murmelte er betrübt und trottete aus der Bibliothek. Machte er sich eben auf die Suche nach Harry. Der war immerhin sein bester Freund und hatte bestimmt Lust auf eine nette Partie Zauberschach, Quatschen und ein paar Butterbier vorm Kamin.

Schon eine Weile streunte Ron durch die Gänge und hoffte darauf, durch einen Zufall, der so unwahrscheinlich war, dass er vermutlich passieren würde, direkt in Harry reinzurennen. Nun, ganz so gnädig war ihm das Schicksal auch nicht, aber immerhin hörte er Harrys Stimme.

"Harry!", schrie er, sprintete los, schlitterte um ein paar Ecken und stand schließlich vor Harry. Der natürlich nicht alleine war. Er hätte es sich ja denken können.

Nein, er hätte es sich nicht nur denken können, er hätte es sich denken sollen. "Hi Harry, hi Luna", seufzte er.

"Hallo Ron!" Luna strahlte ihn an wie ein undichtes Atomkraftwerk. "Wie geht es dir? Sind dir schon die ganzen Mistelzweige aufgefallen?"

In der Tat war die Decke des Ganges bevölkert von ein wenig ziellos umherschwebenden Mistelzweigen. Harry zog die Augenbrauen in Richtung Ron hoch und deutete mit dem Daumen zuerst auf sich, dann auf die Mistelzweige.

Na super. Ron seufzte. "Ja, wunderbar, Luna."

"Oh, da ist schon wieder einer!", zwitscherte Luna begeistert, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab Harry einen Kuss.

"Und sieh mal, da hinten, ist ja noch einer!", rief Harry mit übertriebenem Pathos und kichernd rannten sie zum nächsten Mistelzweig, um sich erneut zu küssen.

"Frohe Weihnachten!", wünschte Harry Ron noch über die Schulter und Luna warnte: "Pass auf die Nargel auf!" Dann waren sie lachen und giggelnd um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

Manchmal kam Ron sich ja echt unerwünscht vor. Trübselig wanderte er zum Fenster und ließ sich auf der Fensterbank nieder. Jeder hatte jemanden, jemanden zum Reden, zum Lachen, zum Küssen, zum verliebt Anlächeln… nur er nicht. Dabei war es nicht so, dass es an Angeboten mangeln würde – es schien der Lieblingssport von Hufflepuff-Viertklässlerinnen zu sein, ihm Liebesbriefchen auf rosa Briefpapier zu schreiben, einer peinlicher als der andere; Romilda Vane, die versucht hatte, ihn zu knutschen, hatte unter Gewaltanwendung von Harry, Neville und Seamus von ihm entfernt werden müssen; und andauernd musste Ron Blumensträuße, Schokolade und andere kleine Präsente von Verehrerinnen überall aus der Zauberwelt an seine Hauskameraden weitervererben, weil er gar nicht so viel essen konnte. Himmel, er hätte sogar ein Pralinengeschäft eröffnen können. Allerdings hatte er das Gefühl, dass er nur so beliebt war, weil Harry sein bester Freund war, und das war nicht gerade die Basis, auf der Ron eine glückliche und langdauernde Beziehung aufbauen wollte.

Aber irgendwie sagten ihm all diese Dinge nicht zu. Er konnte sich nicht erklären wieso, aber irgendwie behagte ihm die Vorstellung nicht, später mal von einer Romilda-Vane-Mutation bewundert, umsorgt, bekocht und betüttelt zu werden. Um dann wie ein Schoßhündchen auf Teeparties und Kaffeekränzchen mit ausschließlich weiblicher Besetzung vorgeführt zu werden.

Ron erschauderte. Nein, danke. Gab es nicht irgendwo auf der Welt jemanden, der ganz normal war, mit dem man Schach spielen, über vernünftige Dinge reden und hin und wieder vielleicht einen Spaziergang im Mondschein unternehmen konnte? (Na ja gut, Werwölfe fielen raus, aber es gab ja noch andere Menschen.)

"Mr. Weasley, was machen Sie denn hier?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme und Ron fuhr herum, wobei er wenig elegant von der Fensterbank purzelte. Beim Aufrappeln scannte er die Person von unten ab – schwarze Schuhe, schwarze Robe, verschränkte Arme, spitzes Kinn, langes, schwarzes Haar, große Hakennase, finster blickende – natürlich – schwarze Augen und fragend gewölbte Augenbrauen. Oh oh.

Nicht auch noch an Weihnachten!, seufzte Ron innerlich. Das kann ja nicht wahr sein. "'N Abend, Professor Snape", sagte er ergeben.

Snape runzelte die Stirn. "Ich habe Sie etwas gefragt. Und wieso sind Sie allein? Wo sind denn Ihre kleinen Freunde?"

"Die haben was Besseres zu tun", seufzte Ron betrübt.

"Ach, und dann lassen Sie sie ganz allein, hm?" Snape grinste spöttisch.

Olle Fledermaus, dachte Ron missmutig. "Ja, tun sie. Und es wäre mir ganz recht, wenn Sie das auch tun würden."

"Aber es ist doch Weihnachten", erwiderte Snape.

Ron machte entsetzt einen Satz zurück und blickte sich wild um. Was war das?! Ein Snape, der sich um Weihnachten kümmerte?! Wo war die versteckte Kamera? Oder, vielmehr, wo waren die ach-so-lustigen Streichespieler, die gleich hämisch lachend aus einer Ecke hervorspringen würden?

Nichts passierte.

Ron blinzelte. "Ähm", sagte er.

"Sie wissen schon, dass Weihnachten ist?", erkundigte Snape sich, als sei das eine Tatsache, die man schon mal vergessen, aber glücklicherweise von seinem Zaubertränkelehrer daran erinnert werden konnte.

"Natürlich weiß ich das, aber…"

Snape lächelte grimmig. "Sie dachten wohl, dass ich nicht weiß, dass Weihnachten ist?"

"Na ja… so was in der Art", murmelte Ron.

"Eine typische Schülereinschätzung", sagte Snape kritisch. "Schüler halten Lehrer immer für emotionslose Wesen, dabei können sie nur nicht hinter die Kulissen sehen."

"Hm, tja", machte Ron ein wenig hilflos. Bei der Vorstellung an einen gefühlvollen Snape, der sich vielleicht summend rasierte, in der Badewanne planschte, schmatzend das Nutella vom Messer ableckte, sich genüsslich Trauben zu Gemüte führte, bei "Like a Virgin" von Madonna die Hüften schwang und lauthals bei "You can leave your hat on" von Joe Cocker mitschmetterte, wurde ihm ziemlich anders.

"Natürlich bedeutet das nicht, dass ich in Wirklichkeit ein kleiner Teenager mit all diesen lächerlichen Gefühlen wie Verliebtheit, Schüchternheit, Unsicherheit und anderen Albernheiten bin", fuhr Snape fort. "Aber Tatsache ist doch, dass ich keine Fledermaus und auch kein Vampir bin."

"Das habe ich auch nie geglaubt", sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd. "Na gut, am Anfang vielleicht, aber ich war von meinen Brüdern beeinflusst worden und war noch sehr naiv. Eigentlich hätte es mir ab dem Moment klar sein müssen, als Sie in unserem ersten Jahr das Quidditchspiel gepfiffen haben. Wenn Sie tatsächlich ein Vampir wären, hätten Sie gar nicht im Sonnenlicht sein können."

"Da haben Sie wohl in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nicht aufgepasst", widersprach Snape mit einem erfreuten Grinsen – erfreut, weil er mal wieder jemanden in die Schranken weisen konnte. "Es ist nur ein alter Volksglaube, dass Vampire sich nicht im Sonnenlicht aufhalten können. Aber es freut mich dennoch, dass Sie Ihre Vorurteile aufgegeben haben… das ist zumindest ein Zeichen einer gewissen Grundintelligenz."

"Ich schätze mal, wenn das von Ihnen kommt, ist das ein echtes Kompliment", sagte Ron trocken.

"In der Tat. Ich habe so etwas noch nie zu einem Schüler gesagt, also fühlen Sie sich geehrt. Nun… da Weihnachten ist, haben Sie Lust auf eine Tasse Tee?"

"Ähm", sagte Ron.

"Ich habe _sehr guten _Tee."

"Ähm."

"Ich nehme das mal als Zusage, da Sie mir vorhin dummerweise verkündet haben, dass Sie sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun haben. Folgen Sie mir."

Ron war froh, dass ihnen auf den Gängen niemand begegnete. Es wäre schrecklich gewesen, neugieriges Flüstern à la "Was hat der denn angestellt, dass er an Weihnachten nachsitzen muss?" hören zu müssen.

Mit einem Wink von Snapes Hand flogen die Türen geräuschlos auf und als er in die Wohnung eintrat, bauschte sich sein Umhang auf höchst eindrucksvolle Weise. "Ich muss Ihnen ja eine Show bieten", erklärte Snape und entzündete mit einem Fingerschnippen das Licht. "Nun, entspricht meine Wohnung den Klischees?"

Ron blickte sich sorgfältig um. Der Boden war mit hellblauem Teppich ausgelegt, die Wände mit einer hübschen, gestreiften Tapete bedeckt, an der Bilder von brandendem Meer hingen, außerdem eine Kopie der Mona Lisa, moderne Stühle in gedeckten Farben, wie man sie bei IKEA bekam und die dort vermutlich "Grit" und "Ingeborg" hießen, standen vor einem künstlichen Kaminfeuer und einige Bücher, die verdächtig nach Muggel-Kriminalromanen aussahen, stapelten sich auf einem kleinen Tisch. "Nein, tut es nicht. Es ist zu hell. Und die flackernden Kerzen fehlen, diese hübsche Lampe passt hier nicht so ganz rein… Haben Sie zufällig eine Schwäche für IKEA?"

"Nein, aber kein besonders großes Lehrergehalt."

"Ah ja, hm. Hübsches Bild." Ron nickte zu der Mona Lisa. "Ich mag es. Ich würde es zu gerne mal in echt sehen."

"Es ist das echte", sagte Snape mit einem Unterton, der merkwürdig nach Heiterkeit klang. "Ich habe es vor einigen Jahren gesehen und war sofort fasziniert. In der nächsten Nacht habe ich es… ausgeliehen und um all die armen Muggeltouristen nicht zu enttäuschen, habe ich eine sehr überzeugende Kopie dagelassen. Falls ich unvorhergesehenerweise durch einen ungeschickten Giftanschlag einer meiner Schüler sterben sollte, habe ich verfügt, dass die Bilder wieder ausgetauscht werden. Tee?"

"Ja, danke." Ron setzte sich vorsichtig auf einen der entsetzlich unbequemen Stühle.

"Setzen Sie sich lieber auf den Boden", riet Snape und goss Tee aus einer silbernen Thermoskanne. "Ich habe große Kissen. Und einen Sitzsack."

"Von IKEA?", fragte Ron und grinste ein wenig, als er sich auf dem grüngepunkteten Sitzsack niederließ.

"Natürlich. Muss ja ins Ambiente passen." Snape ließ sich auf zwei Kissen mit modernem Großdruck nieder und nippte an seinem Tee. "Spielen Sie Schach?"

"Ich bin sogar sehr gut darin", sagte Ron mit einer großen Portion Stolz in der Stimme. "Es ist meine größte Begabung, um genau zu sein."

"Ach? Das wollen wir doch mal sehen. Zufällig habe ich ebenfalls ein großes Talent für Schach."

"Dann wären Sie ja durch das Schachspiel gekommen!", sagte Ron mit leuchtenden Augen. "Moment mal… hat Voldemort auch eine Schachbegabung?"

"Was für ein Schachspiel? Ach, Sie meinen das zum Schutz des Steins der Weisen? Natürlich ist der Dunkle Lord ein hervorragender Schachspieler." Ein Schachbrett schwebte von einem Schrank heran. Es war aus Glas und die Figuren erinnerten an Picasso-Zeichnungen. "Hochintelligent, natürlich, analytisch und logisch denkend, erbarmungslos und bereit, Figuren zu opfern, wenn es nur zum Sieg führt. Hin und wieder habe ich mit ihm gespielt… ich musste ihn natürlich gewinnen zu lassen, um mich nicht durch plötzliches Ableben zu gefährden." Snape ließ seinen Bauern einen Zug tun. "Aber nachdem, was ich über Ihre Partie im ersten Schuljahr gehört habe, wären Sie durchaus ein würdiger Gegner für ihn."

"Sie werfen aber heute mit Komplimenten um sich", stellte Ron fest und zog ebenfalls einen Bauern.

"Dabei würden mir zynische Beleidigungen viel leichter fallen", sagte Snape ungerührt.

"Na, danke", murmelte Ron.

"Eine von denen wäre zum Beispiel, dass Sie nicht besonders schlagfertig sind."

"Zu sein scheinen", korrigierte Ron. "Immerhin darf ich einem Lehrer gegenüber nicht allzu ausfallend werden."

"Mir scheint, ich muss meine Meinung revidieren."

"Das ist mal ein Kompliment", sagte Ron und grinste. "Krieg ich nicht alle Tage zu hören."

Snape fixierte ihn mit seinem durchdringenden Blick und hob eine Augenbraue um eine Winzigkeit. Dann senkte er den Blick wieder auf das Schachbrett, um seine nächste Figur zu ziehen.

Eine Weile spielten sie schweigend, die Stille war so konzentriert und angespannt, dass Snape zusammenzuckte, als Ron laut nieste. "Liebe Güte, Weasley!", stieß er hervor und richtete die Figur wieder auf, die er bei seiner unkontrollierten Handbewegung umgeworfen hatte. "Erschrecken Sie mich doch nicht so. Aber Sie sind wirklich ein hervorragender Spieler, das muss ich Ihnen zugute halten. Sie haben mich da in eine ganz schön vertrackte Situation gebracht." Mit einem leicht perplexen Ausdruck starrte er auf das komplizierte Muster der Schachfiguren. "Hm. Ich schätze, ich brauche etwas Gehirnaktivierungsflüssigkeit. Möchten Sie auch einen Whiskey, Weasley?"

"Whiskey?", fragte Ron mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Selbst gebrannt, Weasley. Nicht dieses stümperhaft zusammengepanschte Zeug namens Feuerwhiskey, das man im Laden kriegt. Nein, das ist nach eigenem Rezept gebraut… bläst Ihnen das Gehirn so richtig durch."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ja, geben Sie mir auch einen. Schaden kann's nicht, oder?"

"Seien Sie sich da nicht mal so sicher", sagte Snape mit so etwas wie Vergnügen in der Stimme, während er einschenkte. "Ich habe Ihnen den Rücken zugedreht, während ich einschenke. Sie können nicht wissen, ob ich noch den einen oder anderen Tropfen an giftigen Zaubertränken hineinschütte… oder trauen Sie mir etwa?"

"Nun, ich glaube kaum, dass Sie ständig Gift mit sich führen, nur für den Fall, dass Sie einen Ihrer Schüler vergiften könnten."

Snape erwiderte nichts darauf, aber mit einem belustigten Lächeln reichte er Ron den Whiskey. "Prost."

Als Ron den ersten Schluck nahm, ätzte sich der Whiskey den Weg hinunter in seinen Magen. Als er den zweiten Schluck nahm, begannen seine Augen zu tränen. Als er den dritten Schluck nahm, hatte er das Gefühl, aus seinen Ohren müsste Rauch aufsteigen. Wenn er einen vierten Schluck nehmen würde, würde es ihm vermutlich ein Loch in den Bauch brennen.

"Wissen Sie, dass Ihnen Rauch aus den Ohren steigt?", fragte Snape amüsiert, der von dem Whiskey nicht in geringster Weise beeinflusst schien. "Ist er Ihnen zu stark?"

"Ein klein wenig vielleicht", sagte Ron. Seine Stimmbänder fühlten sich an, als würden sie über Sandpapier gerieben.

"Sie scheinen nicht gerade sehr standhaft", urteilte Snape und trank ungerührt von seinem Whiskey.

"Das war nur die erste Überraschung", log Ron, der das natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte. Tapfer trank er einen kleinen Schluck und prompt stand seine Kehle in Flammen. Verlegen hüstelte er. "In der Tat, sehr stark. Aber mir macht das natürlich nichts aus."

Snape lächelte maliziös. "Ich verstehe. Spielen wir weiter." Er war wirklich ein guter Spieler, das musste Ron ihm lassen, und er verstand es sehr gut, geschickte Täuschungsmanöver aufzubauen. Außerdem fühlte Ron sich genötigt, ständig von seinem Whiskey zu trinken, um mit Snape gleichzuziehen.

"Noch Whiskey?" Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten, schenkte Snape nach und mit leichtem Entsetzen starrte Ron auf sein volles Glas.

"Soll das ein Trinkwettbewerb werden, Professor?"

"Vielleicht", sagte Snape amüsiert. "Vielleicht kommt es Ihnen aber auch nur so vor, weil Sie solch guten Whiskey nicht gewohnt sind."

"Ja, das wird es sein", murmelte Ron ermattet, trank einen Schluck und betrachtete das Spielfeld in Gedanken versunken. Snape war wirklich verdammt gut…

Zwei Stunden und zwei gutgefüllte Whiskeygläser später näherte sich die Schachpartie ihrem Höhepunkt. Etliche Figuren lagen bereits zerschmettert am Rand und die, die noch standen, bildeten ein komplexes Muster, das an ein Labyrinth erinnerte. Unglücklicherweise kippte die Welt ständig nach rechts und immer wieder musste Ron den Kopf nach links neigen, damit das Schachbrett sich orthogonal zu seinem Oberkörper befand. Außerdem… "Wieso habe ich zwei Könige?", murmelte er verwirrt. "Ich dachte, man hätte nur einen."

"Sie sind betrunken, Weasley", sagte Snape und grinste.

"Bin ich nicht!", sagte Ron eingeschnappt und schüttelte sich heftig, während er versuchte, die Augen so weit aufzureißen, dass er mehr als die untere Hälfte des Zimmers und Snapes Körper… äh, erblicken konnte. Wenn er sich stark konzentrierte und ein wenig schielte, verschmolzen die Könige tatsächlich wieder zu einem.

Dafür bewegte sich Snapes Dame ohne äußerliches Zutun ständig hin und her und schlug hin und wieder ein paar Saltos. "Faszinierend", murmelte Ron. Er hatte ein wenig Schwierigkeiten, das Wort auszusprechen, es war so lang und schien aus seiner Zunge einen Knoten zu formen. "Ihre Dame… läuft frei herum. Im Labyrinth."

Wie Ron jetzt erst auffiel, wirkte das Ganze tatsächlich wie ein Labyrinth, und irgendwo gab es sicher einen Ausgang. Ja, und wenn er den erst mal gefunden hatte, dann konnte er hier raus. Und ins Bett. Schlafen. Ja.

"Machen Sie Ihren Zug", sagte Snape und grinste, während er erneut Whiskey einschenkte. Ron nahm einen stärkenden Schluck und hickste ein wenig.

"Verdammt starkes Zeug", brummelte er und orderte seinen Springer in Richtung von Snapes König. Jetzt konnte man ja mal ein wenig offensiv werden.

"Konzentrieren Sie sich, Weasley." Snapes Dame zerschmetterte Rons Springer, der unter Schmerzensschreien zu Boden ging und auf einem Bein zum Spielfeldrand kroch.

Das erschütterte Ron etwas und er tauchte aus dem flauschig-pelzigen Teppich auf, der sich über sein Gehirn gelegt zu haben schien. Mit einem derart scharfen Blick, dass er das Gefühl hatte, Löcher in das Spielbrett zu bohren, fixierte er die schwarzweißen Quadrate. "Hm." Mit dem Können eines langjährigen Schachspielers befahl er seine Dame in eine äußerst gefährliche Position, die ihm vorher noch gar nicht aufgefallen war – und Snape offensichtlich auch nicht.

Dieser zog seine Dame ebenfalls. "Touché, Weasley."

Wie Ron allerdings mit Vergnügen feststellte, klang seine Stimme nicht mehr ganz so fest und er hatte den Kopf ein klein wenig zur Seite geneigt – zu welcher allerdings, wusste Ron nicht, denn er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was noch mal rechts und was links war.

Bemüht, nicht allzu sehr hin und her zu schwanken, machte Ron einen etwas planlosen Schachzug, den Snape erbarmungslos konterte. Lautlos fluchte Ron vor sich hin, als sein Turm zerschmettert wurde und nahm einen stärkenden Schluck Whiskey.

Schließlich war Ron in eine äußerst prekäre Situation geraten: Snape hatte fast alle seiner Figuren geschlagen, sein König war nun praktisch ungeschützt und gleich von drei Figuren Snapes bedroht. Er wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte, aber klein beigeben würde er deswegen lange noch nicht! Missmutig zog er seinen König – natürlich völlig ergebnislos.

"Schachmatt, Weasley", sagte Snape befriedigt und lehnte sich zurück – das heißt, er wollte sich zurücklehnen, doch hinter seinem Rücken war nichts und so ging er wenig elegant zu Boden und lag nun dort wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken. "Verdammt!", fluchte er, richtete sich in eine sitzende Position auf und strich sich die Haare aus den Augen, um Ron anzufunkeln. "Ein Wort, Weasley…"

Ron lachte, ein wenig hysterisch. "Ich werde nichts sagen… schließlich haben Sie mich im Schach besiegt, das ist mir noch nie passiert."

Das schien Snape zu besänftigen. "Tja, Weasley, eines Tages findet jeder einen Gegner, dem er nicht gewachsen ist." Ein wenig ächzend und mit knackenden Knochen stand er auf und klopfte sich die Hände am Umhang ab.

"Sie haben mich betrunken gemacht!", beschuldigte Ron ihn empört und stand ebenfalls auf, denn keinesfalls wollte er sich tiefer als auf Snapes Augenhöhe befinden.

"Schach bedeutet nicht nur, das Spiel zu beherrschen oder logisch denken zu können", erwiderte Snape. "Es bedeutet auch, seinen Gegner zu kennen und ihn einschätzen zu können."

"Es ist trotzdem unfair", beharrte Ron.

"Wer hat jemals behauptet, das Leben sei fair? Wollen Sie noch eine Partie wagen?"

Probeweise machte Ron einen Schritt nach vorne und fing seine unkontrollierten Schwankungen an einer ziemlich hässlichen Stehlampe ab, die diesem plötzlichen Stabilitätsentzug jedoch nicht gewachsen schien und gefährlich nach vorne kippte, da packte Snape ihn am Arm und zog ihn wieder in die Vertikale. "Ich glaube lieber nicht", murmelte Ron. "Außerdem sind _Sie_ auch betrunken, Professor."

"Lange nicht so sehr wie Sie, Weasley." Obwohl Ron Snapes Gesicht nicht sah, konnte er das Grinsen _hören_.

In diesem Moment fiel Ron auf, dass Snape die Hand immer noch nicht von seinem Arm genommen hatte. "Ähm", sagte er ein wenig auffordernd.

Snape blickte nach unten auf seine Hand, als wäre sie etwas, das er skurrilerweise in seiner Wohnung entdeckt hätte und nun inspizieren müsste. "Oh. Nun, ich weiß nicht, ob ich Sie loslassen kann, Weasley, ich befürchte, Sie würden umfallen."

"Ach?", murmelte Ron trotzig. "Und seit wann interessiert Sie das?"

"Auch wenn es das Sprichwort geben mag, Schläge auf den Hinterkopf steigern nicht das Denkvermögen. Außerdem habe ich keine Lust, nachher das ganze Gespladder vom Boden aufzuwischen, wenn Sie tatsächlich umfallen."

"Und ich hatte schon gedacht, Sie würden sich ernsthaft Sorgen um mich machen", nuschelte Ron.

"Übernehmen Sie sich nicht, Weasley", sagte Snape grinsend. "Versuchen Sie nicht, meine Gedanken zu analysieren… ich schätze, als hervorragender Schachspieler können Sie gut erraten, was andere denken, aber ich bin eine Nummer zu groß für Sie."

"Glauben Sie." Finster starrte Ron ihn an. "Probieren Sie's doch."

"Nun, dann… woran denke ich gerade?"

Ron musterte ihn prüfend, was sich nicht ganz so leicht gestaltete, denn seine Augen schienen sich einfach nicht einigen zu können, in welche Richtung sie blicken sollten. Aber natürlich würde Snapes Gesicht nichts über seine Gefühle aussagen. Es war, wie einen Stuhl anzustarren und dann seine Emotionen einzuschätzen (wobei Stühle bestimmt keine besonders vielfältige Gefühlswelt hatten). Nein, man musste nachdenken und die Umstände miteinbeziehen… "Whiskey", sagte Ron schließlich nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens.

"Tatsächlich." Snape schien ehrlich überrascht. "Das ist tatsächlich… beeindruckend." Er lachte ein wenig ungläubig.

"War gar nicht so schwer", sagte Ron lässig. "Ist natürlich nicht Ihr einziger Gedanke, ist ja klar. Aber immerhin der offensichtlichste. Und wollen Sie's auch mal probieren? Na, woran denke ich, Professor?"

"Sie wundern sich, warum ich so freundlich – für meine Maßstäbe – bin und warum Sie so normal mit mir reden", sagte Snape ohne eine Sekunde des Zögerns.

"Und das ohne Legilimentik?", erkundigte Ron sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Ja und nein. Legilimentik ist einfach die Kunst, Gedanken zu lesen. Ob man das nun mithilfe eines Zaubers oder seines Intellekts ausführt, spielt keinerlei Rolle. Aber natürlich sind die beiden eng miteinander verknüpft – ein Zauber nützt mir nichts, wenn ich ihn nicht deuten und richtig auslegen kann. Außerdem ist er umständlicher, zeitaufwändiger und auffälliger. Es ist doch viel einfacher, selbst nachzudenken – und meist erkennt man eine ganze Menge mehr, die Strukturen im Gedankensystem des anderen, mehr als bloße Gedankenfetzen. Für komplexere Geister braucht man natürlich schon einen Legilimens", fügte er mit boshaftem Lächeln an.

"Ist Ihnen aufgefallen, dass Sie sich damit auch selbst beleidigt haben, Professor?", fragte Ron grinsend. "Ich glaube, Sie sind ernsthaft betrunken. Aber hey, so sind Sie mir sympathisch!"

"Oh danke, Weasley. Sie sind der erste Gryffindor, der das zu mir sagt."

"Sie sind auch der erste Slytherin, den ich sympathisch finde", sagte Ron. "Aber um auf meine mentale Frage zurückzukommen: Warum sind Sie so freundlich? Ausgerechnet zu mir?"

"Ich schätze intelligente Leute", erwiderte Snape und eine seiner Augenbrauen zuckte nach oben. "Und ich schätze Leute wie Sie, die alles mit einer gewissen Ruhe aufnehmen."

"Ruhe?" Ron schnaufte. "Das kommt vom Whiskey. Ich kann sehr aufbrausend sein."

"Nur, wenn es um Ungerechtigkeit geht. Wenn es um unerwartete Wendungen des Schicksals geht, bleiben Sie für einen Gryffindor erstaunlich gelassen."

"Danke", sagte Ron und spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen stieg. Warum wurde er jetzt, verdammt noch mal, rot? Und wieso standen er und Snape so nah beieinander? Und wieso wehrte er sich nicht? Und wieso redeten sie so normal miteinander? Und überhaupt, was lief hier für ein Film?!

"Ich schätze, es ist ein Weihnachtsfilm", erwiderte Snape.

Entsetzt machte Ron einen ungeschickten Satz zurück, stolperte über seine eigenen Füße und landete auf seinen vier Buchstaben. "Ähm… was?!"

"Sie haben sich gefragt, was hier für ein Film läuft", erklärte Snape und grinste ein wenig. "Ich habe Ihre Frage nur beantwortet."

"Sie sollen meine Gedanken nicht lesen, wenn ich nicht darum bitte!", grummelte Ron. "Und überhaupt, wieso ein Weihnachtsfilm? Und woher kennen Sie Weihnachtsfilme?"

"Ich schätze, es gibt keinerlei Möglichkeit, dem Schrecken der Weihnachtsfilme zu entkommen", antwortete Snape. "Ich habe viele gesehen… viel zu viele… es gibt nicht Schrecklicheres…" Er schüttelte sich, als würde er von einer spontanen Übelkeit überkommen. "Immer so vorhersehbar… der Kitsch… die Engel… die Liebe… der Kuss am Ende…"

"Ja, das ist – WAS?!" Ron riss die Augen auf. "WAS haben Sie gesagt?"

Snape starrte ihn an. "Habe ich etwas von Küssen gesagt?"

"Ja, haben Sie."

"Oh."

"Ähm… Wollen Sie mein Weihnachtsengel sein?"

"Wollen Sie mich beleidigen?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht."

"Oh, ich verstehe. Das sollte ein subtiler, themenbezogener Flirtversuch sein."

"Ähm… ähm…"

"Sie sagen das ziemlich oft, Weasley."

"Ja, immer dann, wenn mir die Worte fehlen."

"Dabei sind Sie doch so gewandt mit Worten."

"Ja, aber nicht mit dem darüber Hinausgehenden."

"Möchten Sie, dass ich es Ihnen beibringe?"

"Ähm…"

"In Ordnung."

Ron hätte nie, nie, nie in seinem Leben gedacht, dass er jemals Snape küssen würde. Aber wenn er es sich vorgestellt hätte, hätte er es sich vermutlich schlimmer vorgestellt. Und er hätte sich ganz sicher nicht vorgestellt, dass Snape nach Whiskey schmecken würde. In diesem Moment beschloss Ron, von seinen nicht vorhandenen Vorstellungen abzulassen und sich lieber auf die Wirklichkeit zu konzentrieren. Snapes Lippen zum Beispiel, mit denen die seinen konfrontiert wurden, oder Snapes Zunge, die seine vorsichtig antippte. Oder Snapes Hände, die auf unvorhersehbaren Händen über seinen Rücken wanderten, sodass er eine Gänsehaut bekam.

"Ich bin platt, Professor", murmelte Ron ziemlich fassungslos.

"Ich auch, Weasley. Ich auch. Ich hätte es mir auch nicht vorgestellt, ehrlich gesagt."

"Sie sollen aufhören, meine Gedanken zu lesen!"

"Möchten Sie mich nicht duzen, Weasley?"

"Wie können Sie so etwas fragen und mich gleichzeitig mit meinem Nachnamen ansprechen? Eleganter Themenwechsel, übrigens."

"Danke. Dafür, dass Sie so fassungslos sind, sind Sie ziemlich gefasst", sagte Snape und grinste. "Also?"

"Meinetwegen… ich habe noch nie einen Professor geduzt. Es kommt mir so vor, als würden Sie… äh, als würdest du dich damit auf das Level eines Schülers herablassen."

"Ich lass mich niemals zu etwas herab, Ronald", sagte Snape… Severus kühl. "Es kann höchstens sein, dass andere auf mein Level aufsteigen."

"Oha, das ist mal ein Kompliment", sagte Ron spöttisch.

"Ja, darin bin ich etwas ungeübt, muss ich zugeben."

"Ich eigentlich nicht, aber ich schätze, ich hätte ziemliche Probleme damit, dir ein Kompliment zu machen."

"Probier's doch mal."

"Na gut, ähm…"

"Ja, das dachte ich mir."

"Nicht so vorschnell. Ich… ähm, ich mag deine Nase."

"Meine _Nase_?! Sie ist so ziemlich mein hässlichstes Körperteil überhaupt."

"Ja, aber ich mag sie." Zum Beweis hauchte er einen zarten Kuss auf Snapes... Severus' Nase, der ziemlich perplex schien und gleich seiner Verblüffung Ausdruck verlieh: "Und aus welchem Grund?"

"Muss ich dafür einen vernünftigen Grund angeben?" Küsse waren eh die besseren Gründe, fand Ron, der von ihnen plötzlich gar nicht genug bekommen konnte. Dafür dass Severus so schmale Lippen hatte, küsste er erstaunlich gut. So gut, dass Ron es erneut ausprobieren musste...

"Nein, da ich vermute, dass es dafür keinen gibt… Allerdings, wie ich ehrlich sagen muss, hätte ich eher mit einem Kompliment zu meiner Intelligenz oder meinen Zaubertrankkenntnissen erwartet."

"Über Bescheidenheit kann ich dir wohl keine Komplimente machen. Aber nein, das wäre ja zu offensichtlich und einfallslos… Komplimente müssen etwas sein, womit der andere nicht rechnet."

"Ich muss zugeben, dass ich ehrlich überrascht bin. Das ist mir noch nie passiert."

"Apropos Überraschung… ähm… du weißt, dass wir das eigentlich nicht tun dürfen…?"

"Du bist volljährig und außerdem glaubst du nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dir eine bessere Note in Zaubertränke geben würde, nur, weil ich weiß, dass du intelligent bist und gut küssen kannst?"

"Ja, mir ist schon klar, dass ich nicht zu viel erwarten darf." Ron musste unwillkürlich grinsen. "Aber dennoch… glaubst du nicht auch, dass die anderen überrascht wären? Professor Dumbledore oder Professor McGonagall, beispielsweise –"

"Es gibt nichts, absolut nichts, das Dumbledore aus der Bahn werfen könnte. Selbst bei einem Weltuntergang würde er zuallererst die positiven Seiten an der Sache sehen. Aber er wäre nicht überrascht oder aus der Bahn geworfen, nein. Und was Minerva angeht… Sie war schon immer sehr gefasst. Ich schätze, sie würde es mit Contenance nehmen. Was allerdings deine Freunde angeht…"

"Ach, Hermine wäre sicherlich nicht überrascht", sagte Ron gleichmütig. "Ich schätze eher, sie würde mich fragen, ob ich dich um Zusatzstunden für sie bitten kann."

"Und Potter? Das wäre der Moment, in dem du austesten könntest, wie vorurteilsresistent der Held der Zauberwelt tatsächlich ist."

"Wenn er mir überhaupt zuhört", sagte Ron missmutig. "Er war ja der Grund, warum ich überhaupt hier herunter gekommen bin."

"Das wird ihn sicherlich freuen zu hören."

Trotz seiner ständigen Bemühungen konnte Ron ein herzhaftes Gähnen nicht unterdrücken. "Tut mir Leid."

"Wie peinlich… den ersten Abend unserer Romanze durch Einschlafen ruinieren."

"Romanze?" fragte Ron mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Entsetzen.

"Ein Witz, Ronald. Du kannst nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass ich mit dir Händchen halte. Oder dir Rosen zum Valentinstag schenke."

"Es wäre mir sehr recht, wenn du deinen Humor durch eine auditive Gestaltung hervorheben könntest", sagte Ron schwächlich. "So etwas wirft mich ziemlich aus der Bahn."

"Das liegt nur daran, dass du müde und betrunken bist. Ab ins Bett." Diesmal war es Severus, der sich vorbeugte und Ron einen kurzen Kuss gab. Ron schloss genießerisch für einen Moment die Augen...

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du jemals so etwas zu mir sagen würdest!"

"Wenn du das jedes Mal sagst, wenn dir so etwas passiert, wirst du in den nächsten Wochen nur noch mit Reden beschäftigt sein."

"Ja, so einen Kommentar habe ich erwartet." Severus grinste und sein folgender Satz stand unausgesprochen im Raum. Ron verdrehte die Augen und erhob sich ächzend und schnaufend. "Ich geh dann mal."

"Ich hoffe mal, du erwartest nicht, dass ich dich in dein Bett bringe und dir einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gebe."

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Das würdest du vielleicht auch gar nicht überleben." Ron grinste und Severus begleitete ihn zur Tür.

"Bis morgen… in meinem Unterricht."

"Ich freue mich schon." Ron drehte sich, trat in den Gang hinaus und ging langsam und schwankend davon. Die Mühe, sich umzudrehen, machte er sich nicht, denn er erwartete natürlich keinen Abschiedskuss. Die Hand auf seiner Schulter hielt ihn zurück. "Ronald..." Mit einem begeisterten, alkoholisierten Lächeln drehte Ron sich um und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss.

"Bis morgen."

Nun, das war… unerwartet gewesen, um es in einem Wort zu resümieren. Und zwar in absolut jeder Hinsicht. An diesem Abend hatte er eine ganze Menge Dinge erfahren, über die er sich zuvor noch keine Gedanken gemacht hatte. Zu diesen Dingen gehörte, dass er schwul war. (Na gut, er hätte es sich denken können, aber trotzdem.) Außerdem, dass Snape… Severus ihm ähnlich war und man mit ihm hervorragende, abwechslungsreiche Gespräche mit ungeahnten Wendungen führen konnte. Ungeahnt, ja… der Kuss war so ziemlich die unvorhersehbarste Wendung gewesen. Nicht einmal in einer von Trelawneys absurdesten Vorhersagen wäre etwas Derartiges vorgekommen.

Aber das war auch gut so, denn so blieb das Leben voller Überraschungen.

Eine dieser Überraschungen sollte seine besten Freunde Harry und Hermine treffen, die nichtsahnend vor dem Feuer im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum saßen.

"Hallo, Ron", begrüßte Hermine ihn freudig und entfernte einige Fashionmagazine von einem bequemen Sessel. "Setz dich."

Harry, der vor sich hin gedöst hatte, öffnete die Augen und grinste Ron zu. Sein Grinsen sprach davon, dass das Treffen mit Luna ziemlich ergiebig gewesen war. "Abend, Kumpel. Wie geht's?"

"Bestens", erwiderte Ron und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.

"Sorry, dass wir dich allein gelassen haben, aber Pansy und Luna wollten unbedingt bei uns bleiben", entschuldigte sich Harry.

"Passt schon."

"Was hast du denn gemacht?", erkundigte Hermine sich.

Ron grinste und dachte daran, was Severus dafür geben würde, wenn er jetzt gleich die zwei Gesichter sehen könnte. "Ich war bei Snape. Hab mit ihm geredet."

"Du weißt schon, dass Weihnachten ist?", erkundigte Harry sich in einem Tonfall, als sei das eine Tatsache, die man schon mal vergessen, aber glücklicherweise von seinem besten Freund daran erinnert werden konnte.

"Wieso hast du mit Snape geredet?", wollte Hermine etwas befremdet wissen.

"Er hat mich zum Tee eingeladen und dann haben wir Schach gespielt."

"Und ich hoffe, du hast gewonnen", sagte Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Er schien zu müde, um die Energie für größere Emotionsausbrüche aufzubringen.

"Nein, er hat gewonnen", räumte Ron ein. "Aber ich war etwas betrunken. Er brennt ganz hervorragenden Whiskey."

"Ja, als Zaubertränkemeister ist das klar", erwiderte Hermine, die zwar ein wenig perplex, aber nichtsdestotrotz interessiert und gelassen schien. "Was habt ihr noch gemacht?"

"Okay, Leute, ich schätze, das ist ein ziemlicher Schock für euch… ähm… wir haben uns geküsst."

"Oh", sagte Harry. Seine Augen hatten die Größe von Untertassen angenommen.

"Oh", sagte Hermine. Ihr Mund war so weit geöffnet wie ein Scheunentor.

"Du bist schwul?", fragte Harry.

"Du lässt dich mit Lehrern ein?"

Das waren eindeutig nicht die Reaktionen, die Ron erwartet hatte. Vielmehr hatte ein synchrones "_SNAPE_????!!!!" in Großbuchstaben und mit vielen Frage- und Ausrufezeichen erwartet, möglicherweise sogar kursiv. Aber gut, das Leben war voller Überraschungen.

"Ja", sagte er deshalb einfach. "Und er ist ziemlich nett. Also, für seine Verhältnisse."

"Ja, das ist logisch, sonst wärst du ja kaum so lange freiwillig bei ihm geblieben", erwiderte Hermine und lehnte sich zurück. Harry nickte bestätigend.

"Ich bin froh, dass es auch nichts ausmacht", murmelte Ron. "Ich hatte gedacht, dass ihr etwas anders reagiert."

"Ach, woher denn", sagte Hermine munter. "Wenn du denkst, dass er der Richtige ist, dann werden wir das natürlich akzeptieren."

Erleichtert stand Ron auf. "Danke, Leute. Ich geh jetzt mal schlafen, ich bin todmüde."

"Gute Nacht!", riefen Harry und Hermine, während Ron nach oben verschwand und sich, nach einem kleinen Umweg über das Bad, bei dem er dem Spiegel bestätigen musste, dass er tatsächlich einen netten Abend gehabt und "die Bude gerockt" hatte, ohne weitere Umstände ins Bett legte.

Währenddessen geschahen ganz andere Dinge im Gemeinschaftsraum…

"Ich habe mich ja zurückgehalten", murmelte Harry schwächlich. "Ich will ja keine Klischees über mich bestätigen oder so, aber… OH MEIN GOTT, RON HAT MIT PROFESSOR SNAPE GEKNUTSCHT????!!!! ICH MEINE... _SNAPE_????!!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! UM MERLINS WILLEN!!!!!"

"Ich frage mich ja, ob er Snape überreden könnte, mir ein paar Zusatzstunden zu geben", überlegte Hermine, während sie dem ohnmächtigen Harry Luft zufächelte.

xXx

A/N: Ich wünsche euch frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Und natürlich freue ich mich auch über Reviews... D


End file.
